


The Benefits of Blizzards

by Starboi98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consenting Adults, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Hinted phone sex, Male Solo, steven has a praise kink, takes place sometime after SU: Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi98/pseuds/Starboi98
Summary: Steven and Connie are adults, what will they get up to?orSteven masturbates in his car during a blizzard
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Benefits of Blizzards

Steven did nothing like this before. Preparations already taken care of, he just needed to gather his courage and get down to business. It was his suggestion.

He hadn’t seen Connie for a while, mainly sticking to phone calls and texts, and since she’d turned 18 they’d allowed themselves to think of the other sexually. Fantasies and daydreams of the other were now a common occurrence. Once, they’d been brave enough to whisper into the phone the kinds of things they’d do, if they got their hands on each other.

“I wonder what kind of face you make,” Connie had breathlessly laughed into the phone.

“Face I make?”

“When you’re close,” she mumbled, "when... you finish?" the uptick in her voice made it sound more like a question, but Steven knew it was really the explanation for what she meant.

“Oh.” he swallowed, they’d never been brazen enough to bring up the other’s habits like that.

“Y-You can forget I ev-“

“Actually, I’m curious too.” he never wanted to forget her bravery, “I could, um, record myself? F-for you?”

The conversation had quickly turned to semantics- planning. When they hung up, Steven had odd butterflies in his stomach, having agreed already.

And that was how he found himself here, blizzard blowing harshly outside his car. The snow creating a sheet of solid flurries. He wore a parka and a scarf. His jeans were still up, but his flip-flops were off. Not that Connie could see it. He’d already set his phone up where it would capture everything. He just had to press record.

Just press record. C’mon, Steven thought to himself, press the darn button- you can do it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. Steven opened them again, and with determination he leaned forward and started recording, staying bent forward so he could say a few words first.

“H-Hi, so here I am. In my car, making this for you. Couldn’t get a room this week, Sorry. I really hope you enjoy it, Connie. I- I want to be a good boy for you, I really, really do.” He felt his cheeks heating, giving into his weakness for praise and letting desperation slip into his voice.

He leaned back. “I hope this is okay. I thought, maybe if you could see everything- it’d be better.”

Steven looked down at his crotch, focusing on himself now. He rubbed a hand over his pants, working his dick into a hardness before unbuttoning his jeans just enough to touch himself. He gasped at the first touch, pulling himself out of his jeans. Steven started with slow, soft strokes- working himself further into hardness. From the base and to the tip, with a slight twist.

He quietly moaned, letting his breath take an uptick as he stroked himself slightly faster, “A-am I a good boy?” he asked the camera. “P-please tell me I’m a good boy.”

He ran his unoccupied hand through his hair, leaning into the pain some smaller knots in it brought out. Panting now he pushed his jeans and underwear down a little further exposing himself to the cool air. Already impatient, he brought his hand down, fisting his dick- whining and whimpering with every upstroke, “I’m so good for you, Connie. Let me be good for you.” He begged, groaning, “f-fuck.”

He could feel himself getting closer, but he wanted it to last. He took the base of his cock in a tight grip and looked directly at the camera. His cheeks were red, and he looked so desperate, He’d never thought of himself as hot before- though Connie had said he was plenty of times. Right now though, with his dick in his hand, his heavy eyelids, and his pink panting mouth. Well, he felt hot. He felt sexy and wanted. He felt so many things he didn’t know he could feel. After looking himself up and down, he then continued to stroke himself.

“F-for you. Ah- fuck, Connie, Connie, Connie.” He chanted her name like a prayer, hidden desperation bursting forth. “Please, Connie. I’m gonna-“

He cut himself off, coming in an instant. He moaned into his scarf and panted as he came down from his high. After he could formulate thoughts again, he winked.

“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.” He said, cutting off the camera and cleaning after.

He didn’t watch the video, too afraid he’d talk himself out of sending it. However, he sent a text making sure she still wanted to see it and that she was alone. After she confirmed both, he took a big breath and sent it. Praying for she’d see him for the good boy he is. 

  
  



End file.
